The killers of Miami
by NikkarrNinja
Summary: A small one shot about Dexter Morgan, his daughter Helena Morgan and her boyfriend. Jeff the Killer.


**The killers of Miami.**  
Screams could be heard piercing the silence of a pure white room, which had various plastic sheets dangling down from the ceiling. A man in his early 40's with short light brown hair, was standing by a teenage girl, both of them with knives in their hands. These were the serial killers of Miami and various other cities in the U.S, Dexter Morgan and his daughter Helena Morgan. As for their newest victim, his name is Mark Simmons, a paedophile/rapist/pervert who had just so unfortunately chosen Helena to seduce. But you see, Helena's a smart 18 year old girl, as soon as he tried it on with her, she left for the bathroom,and rang her lovely father, along with her dearest boyfriend Jeff the Killer. Instead of screams, you could now hear a loud rapid knocking at the door of the room, outside was a white hooded figure, banging on the door rapidly.  
"I hope this is the police!" The man who was strapped to a medical bed shouted in panic as Dexter began to walk towards the door.  
"It's far better than the police" Dexter replied in a sarcastic manner as he opened the door, only sticking his head out to make sure it was Jeff. Dexter's light green eyes, met with Jeff's bloodshot ones, causing Dexter to smirk in recognition. "Told you it's far better than the police. Especially for Helena"  
"Police" Jeff scoffs to himself as he walks behind Dexter, placing his hands in his hoodies pocket "I'm far more better and attractive than most police officers" Taking his hands out of his pocket, Jeff wraps his arms around Helena's waist, she was a spitting image of Dexter, apart from the fact she was female.  
"That you are" Helena grins cheekily as the man begins to squirm and thrash around in the bed "Sit still you moron" Helena pulls away from Jeff, causing him to groan in annoyance, she looks up at Dexter, a pleading look on her eyes. "Daddy, can we start" That's right, Dexter had gotten his daughter into killing, she understood the reason why he did it, as for Jeff, he was always into killing. Flipping down his visor, Dexter pulls on his black rubber gloves, passing a pair over to Jeff and Helena, he pulls out a box, with a various selection of weapons in it.  
"Start what?!" Mark shouted/ questioned in panic, as he watches Jeff pull off his hood, to reveal jet black hair, and a face that no one would forget. The corners of his lips had been cut all the way up to his cheek, to give him the effect he was always smiling, as for his eyelids, he had none, because of this his eyes were bloodshot, although Dexter did give him some eye drops to prevent this from happening.  
"Time to play" Jeff smirked evilly as he pulled out his knife, tracing it along Marks bare chest, causing the victim to scream out in pain, Dexter watched in amusement at how skilled Jeff was being with the knife. "What?" Jeff flicked the knife back up, causing blood to splatter onto Helena's face. "Have you forgotten that this isn't the first time I've killed before Dex?" Jeff tilts his head to the side in confusion as his eyes lock with Dexter's.  
"No I haven't, just wasn't expecting you to be so skilled" Dexter traced his knife along Mark's right cheek, causing him to squirm under his gaze "You should know not to play with children" Dexter's voice was cold, emotionless and threatening, pressing the knife down harder,blood began to trickle its way down Mark's cheek.  
"You'll never get away with this!" Mark shouted , only to gain Helena's full attention, she was far more interested in watching Jeff twirl his knife around in his fingers. Placing a hand on Jeff's, Helena took the knife out of his hands, kissing his cheek in a form of saying thank you.  
"Oh but we will" Helena started to form the cut Jeff had made down Mark's body into a cross, smirking, she pulled the knife up to her lips. "You aren't the first person we've killed"  
"And you won't be the last" Dexter adds, as he places a gloved hand on Mark's inner thigh "There's a certain part of your body you keep thinking with, and it's certainly not your brain" Dexter shook his head in disgust as he noticed Mark looking down at his 'brain' .  
"And it won't be going near my girlfriend again" Jeff wrapped an arm around Helena's waist, as she rests her head against his chest. Dexter's hand begins to creep up to Mark's 'brain' in a teasing manner, causing him to squirm even more.  
"Oh for fuck sake, sit still would ya" Helena shouts in annoyance, as her and Jeff pin Mark down, stopping him from moving all together. As for Mark, it was his time to say goodbye to his little friend, as Dexter with one swift movement, sliced of Mark's 'brain' , causing it to drop to the floor. "You see Jeff, that is what I'd do to you, if you ever tried to rape me, or cheat on me" Helena stuck her tongue out in a playful manner, only for Jeff to bite it, and press his lips against hers in a kiss.  
"What is it with you and rape? No one's raping anyone. Killing on the other hand..." Dexter grinned as he looked at Mark, who was no longer officially alive. "As for you two" Dexter turned on his heel, he walked over to Helena and Jeff, who were now hugging. "You can either go home, or stay in the nearest hotel"  
"Hotel sounds perfect" Jeff pats Dexter's shoulder, Dexter instantly knew what he was getting at and rolls his eyes.  
"Well I'll be stopping there too, as there's only one nearby. So Helena, text me in the morning, when you guys are up so I can drive us all home"  
"Ok then, we'll walk to the nearest pub or something? And get a taxi from there?" Helena looks up at her father, a small smile on her face.  
"That's my girl" Dexter smiles proudly at this daughter, he pulls her close to him, in a tight hug, after a few seconds he let's her go. "And you Jeff, look after her" Jeff nods his head, Dexter always said this to him, no matter how many times Jeff had told him he would. Jeff and Helena walk out of the killing room, hand in hand, smiles on their faces, randomly Jeff stops and looks at Helena, a smirk on his face.  
"You still have blood on your face" Licking his sleeve, Jeff rubs it against Helena's cheek, the blood staining his white hoodie. "Much better" Taking Helena's hand back into his own, they both begin the 45 minute trek to the local bar, laughing and joking all the way. As for Dexter, he did the usual, collected his victims blood, sliced up their body and dumped in the nearest hiding place, making sure that no one will find it, ready for him to collect in the morning.

Jeff and Helena had recently arrived at the hotel, Helena was lying on her stomach under the covers, whilst watching the t.v. As for Jeff, he was having a nice warm relaxing shower, thankfully he managed to pack some of his, Helena's and Dexter's clothes before meeting them.  
"Helena!" Jeff glares at the shampoo bottle which he had left on the sink, which was on the other side of the bathroom, he didn't fancy stepping out of the shower. "Helena! Get in here now!"  
"What?!" Helena shouts back in annoyance as she begins to walk into the bathroom, twisting the doorknob she walks into the room. "What you done now?" Helena looks at the shower, she could make out Jeff's shadow as he pulls his hair back, making sure it wasn't in his face. Opening the shower curtain, Jeff is greeted by an annoyed looking Helena, her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Uh, I forgot the shampoo and conditioner, it's on the sink. I don't fancy running across the room, I could slip, and it's cold" Jeff tilts his head to the side, trying his hardest to look cute, Helena just shakes her head, a small smile creeping onto her lips. "Would you pass me it please? You can come in after?"  
"I don't need to ask to come in" Helena sticks her tongue out, she pulls of Jeff's tee shirt which she was wearing, and slides of her pj bottoms, Jeff couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful woman in front of him. Slowly Helena walked over to the other side of the bathroom, picking up the shampoo and conditioner, she walked back over to her boyfriend, who practically flung the shower curtain open and dragged Helena into the shower. "Calm down babe" Helena smiles as Jeff takes the two bottles out of her hands and places them on the side. Wrapping his arms around Helena's waist, Jeff holds her close to him, letting the warm water flood over their bodies. "What's brought this on?" Helena says jokingly, as she looks up at Jeff, placing her hands on his chest, Jeff bends down slightly, resting his forehead against hers, looking straight into her eyes.  
"Do you really want to be with me?" Jeff holds one of Helena's hands, and places it on leathery face. "I'm not exactly the best looking guy, nor the most sane" Helena's lips pressing against his stopped Jeff from carrying on his little negative rant. "I'll take that as a yes" Jeff smiles,returning Helena's kiss, for the next 20 minutes the young happy couple made passionate love.  
Helena was the first out of the shower,wrapping the large white towel around her small body, Jeff followed suit, wrapping a towel around his waist.  
"Call it a night, or watch a film?" Jeff asked Helena as they walked into the main living area of the rather large hotel room.  
"I'm not sure" Helena puts her pjs back on, as for Jeff he slipped on a pair of boxers, his eyes never leaving Helena. "A film does sound good though" They crawled under the covers, Jeff flicked on the t.v, thankfully the hotel provided guests with a built in film selection, they decided to watch Grave Encounters 2. That is what they did for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each others arms. Jeff never thought that he would meet a girl like Helena, let alone be in a relationship with her, and have her accept him for who he is.

It's now 9 in the morning, Jeff has now been up for almost an hour now, watching Helena sleep, she was now beginning to stir in her sleep, meaning she was waking up.  
"Morning" Jeff whispers in Helena's ear,brushing the hair out of her face, so he could see her much better. "Want me to order something for breakfast?"Helena nods her head,rubbing her eyes,she attempts to snuggle a little closer to Jeff. "Pancakes? I'm in the mood for some"Helena nods her head in agreement, picking up the phone, Jeff dials room service and confirms the order. "You'll have to answer though, we was lucky that we managed to get in the room."  
"Still can't believe they let you in with your hood up" Helena smiles as she runs a hand up and down Jeff's chest.  
"They couldn't see my face, which is a good thing" Jeff smiles, kissing Helena's forehead, there was a knock at the door,Helena slips out of Jeff's arms, taking everything out of the maids hands, paying with cash. "They usually walk in" Jeff sits up as Helena places the plate with his food down on the bedside table closest to him.  
"Well, I'd rather take it of them, instead of risking them seeing you" Helena sits next to Jeff "Couldn't let anything to happen to you" Helena begins to eat her breakfast, Jeff had already pretty much finished is,he didn't know what to say. Jeff knows that Helena truly does love him, but he was never fully sure how much she did love him.  
"Thank you" Jeff pulls Helena close to him once she finishes her pancake, another knock at the door. "It's Dex, I told him earlier what room we was in" The door slowly opened up, indeed it was Dexter, a smile formed on his lips when he noticed his daughter and Jeff snuggled up on the bed.  
"We're better of going now, I've got to be in work" Dexter looks at his watch "In about 2 hours. It took us an hour to drive here, and well we've gotta dump the body" Jeff and Helena instantly started getting ready to leave, the three killers walked out of the hotel, joking away like nothing had ever happened.

I know it's not that good, but for some reason, this idea randomly popped up in my head. So I thought to myself, why not write it out and see how it goes?


End file.
